oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Guddom Barsuk
|occupation = Slave (Former) Daredevil|residence = Paradise|epithet = "Wild Beast"|age = 28|status = Alive|height = 8'0|weight = 260 lbs|dfname = |dfename = Badger Badger Fruit, Model: Honey Badger|dfmeaning = Badger|dftype = }} Guddom Barsuk is the daredevil and a crew member of the . He is a former slave who ate the . Due to his Devil Fruit powers he is known as the "Wild Beast". Appearance Barsuk wears a trench coat covering a standard laced long sleeve shirt and a few pouches. Over his trench coat he wears a large fluffy cloak that covers his entire back and shoulders. The coat has a white stripe down the center, and the rest is black. This design resembles a honey badger. On his left eye he has a long scar running down. He wears tall boots that go up beneath his knee and he wears gloves on both hands. Just like all of the other Purple Pirates his hair is purple. When in his hybrid form his face is full badger, leaving him with his snout drooping down to his neck. His eyes are also very rounded and black, although this is not a product of awakening. When these traits are combined it gives him a 'goofy idiot' look. Personality Barsuk is aggressive, picking fights with crew mates and enemies. Despite this he has deep respect in every one of his crew mates, and mainly does it for fun. Barsuk will tend to lash out during battles, but he will try to defend his crew whenever he can. Barsuk is a heavy drinker and becomes even "friendlier" when drunk. He will defend his crew mates no matter what when needed. Barsuk's personality gets amplified drastically in difficult battles. The true nature of his Zoan is revealed, sending him into an almost completely blind rage. In this state he will fight either side till they have fled, died, or calmed him down. Due to his aggression he tends to only use his hybrid form, and his full form is a last resort. Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Barsuk is very powerful physically. He can charge straight through walls and be fired out of cannons with little to no injuries. He is also fast, though it doesn't come close to rivaling his defensive power. When in his hybrid form he can take arrows, blades, and bullets with little damage. Fighting Style Barsuk uses a custom fighting style known as Badger Claw Style, using the abilities of his hybrid Zoan form. It has elements of both fist fighting and sword fighting. It also incorporates Barsuk's powerful teeth and loose skin. Using his speed he can launch compressed air from his claws, akin to several miniature Rankyaku. He can fire 4 from his frontal claws on each hand. In his full form he can use this with his hind legs as well. Devil Fruit Barsuk ate the . It allows him to turn into a honey badger or a honey badger hybrid at will. All carnivorous zoans are naturally aggressive, though the Guma Guma no Mi takes this a step further. The user can enter a bloodlust while fully transformed. History Barsuk was born into slavery. For 16 years of his life he lived in captivity, being abused by Celestial Dragons. On his 17th birthday a raid party led by anti-slavery groups stormed the building. They killed several of the Celestial Dragons and freed many slaves. Many in the raid party did not escape and lost their life in the battle. Barsuk fled at full speed, before stopping in a forest about five miles from the Celestial Dragons. It was here that he had found the Guma Guma no Mi. He eventually joined the Purple Pirates as a Daredevil performer, doing dangerous stunts such as being shot out of a cannon. Trivia His appearance is that of Trevor Belmont from the animated Castlevania series. Category:Purple Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates